We Aren't Okay
by DumbYetBrilliant
Summary: Sequel to Are You Okay? Fluffy! All dialogue!


**Disclaimer- I'm not the owner of Harry Potter. And for that I cry at night in a corner while being pelted with peanut shells. It's so SAD!**

**Warning- Fluffffyyyy! And a sequel! Yay! And bad language! Not so yay!**

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Harry &amp; Draco, 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry's bedroom.<strong>

**.**

"... no, Draco! Fuck you! And fuck all of the stupid fucking potions! Also, fuck this fucking bed and fuck all the stupid fucking _soup_!"

"Now now, Harry. Language."

"I don't give a fucking shit about my language! And I especially don't give a shit about the soup!"

"Clearly. Quite unfortunate, that, as you can't eat anything else."

"You don't expect me to believe that the only thing to eat in this bloody house is soup?"

"Oh, no. I do believe we have a delicious casserole warming in the oven from a Mrs. Weasley. She is a fantastic cook."

"Well, get me some of that then!"

"You don't recall me telling you the only thing I'm allowed to give you is soup? Maybe my father affected your hearing, too."

"Draco, stop being a sarcastic dick. You aren't helping."

"I'm not helping. I'm not fucking helping you at all, am I?"

"..."

"No, I'm not helping at all. I haven't dealt with your bitchy little whines, and stupid, silly little demands for weeks. Fucking _weeks_. No, I've just let you crawl around on all fours, eating scraps I've left behind, leaving you in your own filth and grime while I stroll around _not helping_?"

"I meant your attitude, not-"

"My fucking ATTITUDE? Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SAYING THAT MY ATTITUDE IS THE FUCKING PROBLEM?"

"..."

"I have been the one to help you! I have tended your wounds, I have dealt with the Weasley's who aren't too happy with me looking after you in the first place, despite the fact you asked me and I am your boyfriend, although I'm seriously beginning to doubt the last fact. I have cut off all contact with my family, picked up your prescriptions, dealt with the Aurors you don't want to talk to, and used my precious holiday time to look after you. I have been cleaning your house and mine simultaneously, cooking for you, washing you, and holding you when you cry because the pain gets too much. Am I missing anything?"

"Draco, that's not what I-"

"Oh, wait, of course, there is the matter of finding the counter-curse for the spell my father cast which is now ripping open your skin. It does normally take up what's left of my free time but hey, it doesn't matter, Harry doesn't want soup."

"..."

"Oh, silent now, are we? I would have thought you would start nagging at me for something I forgot to do, because I'm supposed to remember everything everyone has ever asked me to do in my entire life. Go ahead, Harry. Lash into me. I deserve it. After all, I'm not fucking helping, am I?"

"Draco, wait-"

"Eat your soup. It'll get cold, and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"..."

"Hermione's going to be here in half an hour and we're going to be researching again, most probably from that old book so you'll probably want your earmuffs. Weasley's not coming, he's busy with work but he's coming tomorrow and staying the whole day with you while I go to that specialist in Leeds, and don't forget to tell him to take the toaster with him so Mr. Weasley can-"

"Draco..."

"-fix it. You'll also want to remind him of your potion schedule, he forgot one last time? We don't want you to catch a cold again; it plays havoc with your immune system. And Kingsley says he's sorry for not seeing you but he's been busy with the American Minister, and asks if you could write to him. I think that's it."

"Draco."

"Get some sleep. I'll wake you in about an hour so you can see Hermione."

*Click*

"Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Draco &amp; Ron, 42a Luton Avenue, Sitting room.<strong>

**.**

"Okay, Malfoy, what the fuck have you done?"

"Why hello, Weasley. How nice to see you in my home, uninvited."

"Just tell me, Malfoy."

"I don't know. Maybe due to the fact he's been cursed, cut open and bed-bound?"

"Oh, shove off. He's being even more of a miserable git than he usually is. And you were really stressed the last time I saw you at Harry's, and how you stopped looking after him so much around the time he started getting all depressed."

"How very observant of you. I never would have guessed you have such a talent."

"...Hermione told me."

"Ah, I should have known."

"Malfoy."

"Weasley."

"..."

"Why are you still here? I've made it clear I'm not going to tell you anything. Why don't you ask Potter?"

"...Potter? You call him Potter now? Things must be bad."

"..."

"Harry's not talking anyway. Just sits in his room, sulking."

"Like usual?"

"No, not really. Before he was sulking about being cursed, now he's just sulking."

"Acting like a child, then."

"Malfoy, just... Can you... I mean- I... Please?"

"... You aren't begging me, are you?"

"Well, yeah. Harry's not... He's really not okay."

"And you think I'm going to help?"

"I don't think you're going to help. I _know_ you're going to help. You put on this tough, sarcastic shield and insult everyone you meet but when it comes to people you love? You bend like a flower in the wind."

"Very poetic, Weasley."

"Fuck you."

"That's Harry's job."

"Can you just help me find out what's wrong with him?"

"I already know what's wrong with him. He's a whiny, moany little bitch and he takes me for granted. I slaved away for him, spending every second of the day dedicated to him and he just turns around and treats me like shit? I don't think so."

"Will you just grow the fuck up? He's injured, he's hurting, he can't do anything himself and you know how independent he is. You know him. You know he's not himself!"

"Merlin, I know he's hurting! I can see he's in pain, I see it whenever anyone touches him. It's not just hurting him, it's killing him, and I don't know what the fuck to do! I'm trying the best I can and it's not good enough for him! He's becoming angry, and more tired, and it's like he's becoming a totally... different person..."

"What?"

"A totally different person... fuck! We never included mental problems in our equations! We based all of the calculations on his physical injuries! We could add the mental problems, his reactions to simple problems, even take into account the influence from his magical core!"

"M-Malfoy? What the-?"

"Weasley, shut up! Wait, no! Get your wife! Merlin, I need to get back Grimmauld place, all of my notes are there... Right, you floo Hermione, tell her to go straight to Harry's and to bring her notes, and see if she has a copy of Magics in the Mind, I've left mine at the Manor, after that I need you to go to the Apothecary and bring me these... I'm going to St. Mungo's to speak to Healer O'Reilly; she'll help with the preparations, she owes me a favour from last year... Ron, what are you still doing here? Go get Hermione!"

"Right. Of course. Floo, Magics in the Mind, Apothecary, ingredients... Did you just call me Ron?"

"Yes! Now go get your wife!"

"Right... Hermione? You better get your notes..."

* * *

><p><strong>Harry &amp; Draco, 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry's bedroom.<strong>

**.**

"AARGH! NO! STOP, PLEASE! AAAAHHHHH!"

"Harry, darling, its okay, please, darling, shush now, baby..."

"NOOOOOOOO! PLEAAASE! GET IT OUT! AAAARGGH!"

"Oh, darling, I'm so sorry, hush, darling."

"Draco... Draco, please help me... Draco..."

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I can't do anything, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

"Dray... Draco... DRACO! NOO! PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE, DRACO! DRACO..."

"Harry, my darling, I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry."

.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco &amp; Hermione, 12 Grimmauld Place, Kitchen.<strong>

**.**

"So... How is he?"

"Apart from the crippling pain? Not good."

"Oh, Merlin... I just wish we could do something..."

"We can't, Hermione. Any pain-relievers would negate the effect of the potion. There's nothing we can do."

"Shit!"

"Wow. I think that's the first time I've heard you swear."

"It happens on occasion."

"..."

"Draco, you know... you've got to prepare..."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. You know that he might-"

"Hermione, I know it has to get better before it gets worse. I know that for the curse to die, part of him has to die, too. I know he might not ... I know I have to start planning what happens if the worst comes to the worst. I know... I know, okay? I just... I don't want to start yet."

"We... we'll help you."

"I know. Thank you."

"Wow. I think that's the first time I've heard you say thank you."

"Ha ha. Very witty."

"I'm learning from you."

"Ouch! Kitty got claws!"

"Oh, be quiet."

"..."

"Tea?"

"...Hmm? Oh, yes."

"So have you heard? I got the proposal through! Yeah, the Wizengamot were really tough, but Kingsley and I managed to change their minds!"

"Congratulations! Maybe we can have a party or something, you know, after..."

"Yeah... Merlin, they were so stubborn! You know, I can hardly believe- Fuck, Draco!"

"Shit! Hermione, grab the towels! Fuck, the bandages, where are they? He might have hurt himself again, did I put a binding charm on him last time? Where are the fucking _bandages_?"

"Draco, stop! Calm down! You freaking out is not what he needs right now! He will be okay, Draco. _He will be okay_."

"You're... You're right. He's going to be fine."

.


End file.
